Different
by Twistedmind0802
Summary: Levy's lifestyle is impulsive. Fun, exciting, and sometimes dangerous. So what happen when she meets a tall handsome mystery man that turns her world upside down. Can she resist him, when everything about him fascinates her? Can he change her before she loses herself to her past
1. Chapter 1

_Get a grip,_ Levy mentally scolds herself. Pulling on the blankets, she forces her eyes open. The room was spinning as she takes deep breath. _Fucking Acid,_ she thinks to herself. She should have paced herself. Shaking a little, she forced herself up, looking at the bed. Her best friend Lucy Heartfilia, was curled up into a ball. Her breast practically popping out of her tank top. Her blond hair sprawled out under her as she is asleep with no pants on. She was equally dressed the way Lucy was. Tank top and panties. Lucy was going to be mad that Levy took the rest of it. Levy tried to focus, only to barely get the time. Was late evening or early morning? Was the sun rising or setting? The side effects were still in her system. Giving up, she groans, throwing herself back on the bed. Curling into a ball, she throws the blanket off the bed. It was a hot summer day and their A.C wasn't working well. All it did was raise their electric bill. Closing her eyes she falls back asleep.

She woke up a couple of hours later to a noise coming out of the kitchen. The drug no longer in her system, she gets up to investigate.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Levy asks, yawning as she walks in.

"Cleaning, we made a really big mess earlier", she explains. Still in her tank top and underwear with only a cleaning glove added to the equation, she scrubs the counter. Looking around, she agreed that their little apartment has been quite messy. It was also late morning. Maybe it was the sunrise she saw earlier.

The kitchen was a small little room that gave just enough room to clean and cook. And the living room took up most of the space. It was decorated with a flat screen t.v and two big leather black couches along with two bean bag chairs in between them. They had a cabinet that contained all their liquor and a small black coffee table in the middle. Now all of it has been covered by clothes and shoes that had been thrown all over the place. Deciding to do her part too, Levy makes her way there and begins to clean folding clothes and putting shoes in their closet. She sees Lucy running back and forth gathering cleaning products out of the bathroom.

"You okay? You seem antsy", Levy questions Lucy as she starts to scrub the outside of the fridge. Blushing, she looks down as she switches furniture, now cleaning the sink.

"Natsu is coming over in a little bit", she explains and Levy finally understands. Natsu was the guy that she has been seeing for sometime now. He wasn't a fan of the drugs so Lucy always kept the house clean and tried to keep herself clean when she knew she was going to see him. Levy found it weird that Lucy would do so much for a guy she just started dating. She knew even if in a relationship she wouldn't change her ways. She enjoyed the rush of adrenaline and escape from worries.

"Alright, then have fun. I have to get ready for work." She says going into her room. They had fallen asleep in Lucy's room after some time of drinking. Putting on a yellow dress she throws her uniform into her bag and fixes her bed and locks her door. Her room was a decent size with a really big bed on the left corner. She had a bookshelf and two dressers for all her clothes and makeup. "Don't let his cat eat all the fish we have again", Levy yells as she makes her way out, referring to a little blue kitty that Natsu and Lucy rescued from the pound a few weeks ago.

At work she was going around collecting bottles off the tables. "Alright ladies and gentleman give a round of applause for the star of our show, Lady Jenny." The announcement went off through the speakers. Everyone applauds as Jenny steps on the stage, her body only covered by the straps of clothing as she sways her hips to the music. Levy couldn't do that, she dislikes the job she had now. Dressing up in a bunny costume which was pretty much a leotard with a tail at the bottom. Bunny ears, heels and net stocking as she served drinks to drunk perverted men. Still, it had her and Lucy bringing home a lot of money.

"Hey sugar" someone yells slapping her on her ass to get her attention. "Get me and my boys here another round", he says snapping his fingers before setting himself back into his chair. Turning around she stares daggers at him.

"What would you all like?" she says annoyed. Not noticing or caring that Levy was upset the guy reaches around, placing his hand on her ass again. Immediately she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Let go!" She yells, but he bring her closer to him.

"Honey me and my men just want some good service" he tells her laughing, placing her hands flat on his chest to pull away she tries to balance herself grossed out that he reek of alcohol.

"Hey!" Someone yells approaching them really fast. Wearing a suit, you could easily tell he was a bouncer. Talking on his walkie talkie, the man was clearly muscular and a bit chubby. "Let her go, or you will get thrown out", he warns the guy, grabbing Levy arms to help her pull away from him.

"Hey man chill, we're just having fun" the guy says letting go of Levy as he raises his hands up in surrender. She balances herself taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Harass anyone else and you will get kicked out", he warms him again, standing over her protectively as he leads her out of there. "You okay Levy", he asks once they got to the other side of the club.

"Yeah thanks Droy" she says forcing a smile. Taking a deep breath and placing her hand on her chest, she ignores the feelings rushing through her. It would happen every once in awhile, but she felt that she was always targeted more than the other girls cause she was small, therefore an easy target. Droy was security there and noticed she often got picked on so he always kept an eye out on her.

"I'll let Bacchus know", he tells her making his way back to his post.

"Are you okay?" Levy hears someone say as she turns around. "We can switch tables if you would like, I doubt they will bother me." Flare says putting an arm around her. Flare's blood red hair was tied in two long braids, her bunny outfit curving her busty body.

"That would be nice", she mumbled nodding.

"Alright takes this to Cana." Flare says handing her a tray with empty glass cups "Table seven needs a refill", she explains her. Turning around she goes to the table that harassed Levy, speaking with a smile. Their mood shifted as they all tensed up sitting straight up and moved uncomfortably. What did that girl say to make that happen. Shaking her head Levy walks away impressed, wishing she could have affect on people.

"Cana I need a refill", Levy says placing the tray on the counter.

"You okay sweetie", she asks as she grabs the cups and starts making the cocktails. She didn't have to wear a costume, but she did walk around with pants and a little blue bra.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she says. Sheeze did everyone see that?

"I can have Droy on your section of the floor if you would like. I can also just talk to Bacchus" Cana offers. Cana has been with Bacchus for over three years now. She was practically a manager whenever she wanted to be.

"It's okay I have to be able to push them off like Flare does", Levy explains.

"No not like Flare. She scares her customers into doing her bidding" Cana says laughing.

"Well yeah, but I'm also a little short on money now, so I need to be on my best side with these fucking perverts." Levy comments as she grabs the tray.

"Wait, if you're short on cash I have an idea." Cana stops her, handing her a card. "They need servers for an upcoming party and I think you will do good for it."

Looking at the card she reads it out loud. "Sabertooth's catering?"

"Yeah. if you do good they'll call you back for more shifts", Cana explains as she smiles. Smiling back Levy thought about it. She hated the way servers got tipped which was why she never went for restaurant jobs, but if this is a good company that pays well she wouldn't mind trying it.

"Thanks I'll look into it" she comments grabbing the tray and making her way to table seven.

* * *

Levy was getting dressed. She had to wear a black dress with her hair up. Since her hair was short she had settled with a white bow to keep it away from her face.

"Is that catering job tonight", Lucy asks stepping into her room.

Nodding, Levy places the card into a small purse then placing her hands into small slits in her dress. "Look pockets", she exclaims amazed only for Lucy to laugh at her. She had to cater for a bunch of businessmen so she had to bring her A game. "I'll let you know when I leave the place", she tells Lucy as she walks her to the door.

"Alright, be safe okay", Lucy tells her as she hugs her bye.

Tired levy took a second to herself, putting her tray down as she leans back on a kitchen counter. She has been working for only two hours and she still had four more to go. It was exhausting, walking around in heels. Not that she couldn't, but it became more difficult when you had to be fast paced and sometimes walking on rugs.

"Levy!" Someone yells, grabbing her attention as she jumps. "You are not getting paid to hide away while everyone else works", the manager yells at her.

"Sorry sir" she squeaks rushing to shove her feet back into the heels.

Looking down the manger groans in annoyance. "And don't take your shoes off, I can get in real trouble for health reasons if one of the customers catch you like that", he snaps at her and rushes out at someone calling him.

This manager was a fucking asshole, he has been snapping at her all evening. Putting her heels on without using her hands to avoid having to wash her hands, she leans against the counter. Taking a deep breath she mentally preps herself up saying it will be over soon, and money in her pocket. Grabbing her tray she pushes the doors and makes her way back to the dining room.

"Is everything alright", Levy says bending down to retrieve the empty bottles off a table.

"Can we have another big bottle", one says pointing at the empty one.

"No problem, same exact one?", she questions.

"Yeah, and hurry it up we should get going soon", he tells her snapping his fingers in her face. Her eyes flew in bewilderment ready to tell them how to behave with manner, but bites her tongue in speaking out. Instead she takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

"No problem", she says forcing a smile on her lips. Turning around she lets her face convert to the actual anger she was hiding, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Walking to the back again she grabs the bottle opening it and puts ii on the tray. She lets herself lean on the table again dreading going back outside. She couldn't tell which place was worse to work in. A strip club where drunk men grab you, or a privilege restaurant where people will walk all over you. At least in one, you're allowed to get physical if they get rude and touchy. Sighing she grabs the bottle before placing it on the tray, grabbing cleans cups she makes her way back to the table.

What was this dinner about anyways? She hasn't heard a single word about why everyone was attending this event. Looking around she looks for decoration that might give a clue but everything was just simple decoration of white and gold. Tired levy let's her eyes fall to the floor as she approaches the table.

"Here you go sir", she says placing the cups down, then grabbing the bottle to pour. Daydreaming of being back home with a bottle to her mouth she accidentally spills some of the red wine on the table.

"What's wrong with you!" One of them yells slamming his fist down on the table enraged. Startled, she jumps back almost dropping the bottle again.

"I'm sorry!" she yelps grabbing a napkin off the table to soak the wine up. But the damage was already done.

"Where is your manager? You should know how to do your job", he starts to shout causing the whole restaurant to go silent. "Do you know how expensive that wine is? Such a fucking klutz, you should be fired!" He continues as she tries to continue cleaning ignoring his remark.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem" the manager asks as he runs to their aid.

"Fire this idiot, this place has horrible employees", he yells again pointing at her. The manager glares at her before bowing down in apology to the men who looks at the verge of a heart attack. Stepping back, Levy was equally furious and embarrassed. The whole restaurant was looking at her.

"I am so sorry sir, please have this dinner on us", he tells him causing him to calm down immediately, as if that was the intention behind his dramatic outrage. Still holding the wine stain napkin Levy looks at them nervously.

"Pack your shit, go home", the manager tells her grumbling the words so the rest of the crowd doesn't hear it. But she couldn't take it. Her feet were killing her, and it's not like she even dropped the wine on them. Shit, the fucking rich people would die if they ever had to be in her shoes. "Get the fuck out" he says a bit louder and that does it for her.

Crumbling the napkin in her hand she throws it at the manager so bent up in frustration. "Fuck this shit!", she says tears in her eyes. "Fuck you, I'm going home!", she curses turning on her heels as she leaves the man with his mouth open wide in shock. God was she embarrassed. She runs out, tears threatening to come pouring out as she closes her eyes wiping them away.

Crashing into something she falls on her ass. She should really watch where she is going. Looking up she spots a man dressed in a white suit, his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Another one of them? She was ready to punch someone if she heard one more insult.

"You okay?" He asks instead, holding his hand out to help her. It took her a second to realize he was being nice. Nodding she grab his hand and then saw the real difference in their height. He was at least half a foot taller than her, maybe a bit more.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", Levy mumbled the apology as she rubs her arm.

"It's okay, are you alright? You seem upset", he questions looking genuinely concerned. Looking up, Levy gazed into his face. He had quite a few piercings. One on his right eyebrow, his ears had metal studs and one in his nose making him look like a thug. Still his eyes were kind and gentle.

"I'm fine, it's not my night, I should go" she says making her way around him to the elevator. His eyes watch her curiously as she tries to step around him.

"The restaurant is that way", he points while looking her up and down. He must have easily figure out that she was a server.

"Yeah and so is that bastard manager", she grumbles and felt the tears sting in her eyes. "Plus I'm pretty sure I'm fired", she comments waving her hand as she takes a deep breath. He could tell she was having a rough night, and if she just got fired who knows what went on.

"My friend Sting, he is actually the owner of the restaurant. I could talk to him for your job if you would like", he offered. Levy's eyes open in shock yet again. Why would a complete stranger do something so nice.

"Thanks, but I can't deal with the assholes that eat here, I rather find something else to do", she remarks smiling at him, his presence put her at ease. Pressing the elevator button, she steps in. "Sorry for bumping into you", she says but his eyes were staring at something else on the floor.

"Wait, can I have your name please?" he questions still looking down.

"Its Levy Mcg-" her response was cut off as the doors closed. The guy struck her as definitely different then all of those other snobs. Sucking her teeth she went to the basement to her bag and hop on a taxi to get home faster.

"It will be 23 dollars" the taxi driver told her. Nodding she digs into her bag only to find out her wallet was missing. "Shit, I'm sorry can you give me a second" Levy tells the taxi driver as she pulls her phone out, calling Lucy.

Levy: "Lucy you home?"

Lucy: "Yeah, just napping what's up?"

Levy: "great can you come outside with 23 bucks… I lost my wallet…"

Lucy: *groans* …. "Coming"…. "But I was comfy." She complains, as Levy could hear her bed creak in the background.

Levy waited patiently for Lucy as she steps outside their apartment in a pink fluffy robe and slippers. Bringing the window down she signals her to the car. Looking at her Lucy smiles sweetly at Levy's tear stained face. "Bad night?", she asks to which levy nods slightly. "Here you go sir, thank you", Lucy comments as she hands the money over to the taxi driver. Getting out the car Lucy wraps her arm around Levy leading her inside. "Come on, I bought another bottle of something for us to drink" she tells her in an effort to cheer her up. Nodding again Levy laughs as she wipes her eyes as she felt that they were slightly wet.

Entering her apartment she immediately pulls the dress off throwing it onto the couch. Kicking her heels off she groan happy to be released for them. Heels weren't really the issue, she just felt more annoyed in them when she had bad nights. Lucy entered her room to place her robe on a hook.

"Where is the bottle", Levy exclaims.

"Fridge" Lucy yells back. Opening the fridge Levy frowns as she brings the bottle to Lucy's room.

"You said good", she complaines holding two bottle or red wine.

"If you don't want I'll have them both" she says reaching out for both. Levy pulls one immediately to her chest as she gave the other to Lucy.

"I'll stop complaining" she says cautiously and throws herself on the bed grabbing her tank top to throw on and taking off her bra.

"Anything good happen at least?" Lucy asks her only for Levy to make a disgusted face.

"Well there was this cute guy that helped me up when I fell", Levy comments remembering the really tall guy with the piercing.

"You fell?" Lucy questions already holding back a laugh.

"More like crash. But he was part of the snobby rich world, minus the snob part", Levy explains opening her drink and chugging it down.

"Aiming to get drunk", Lucy comments as she turns her t.v on to play music. Shrugging she takes another mouthful. "So rich and cute, why not go for it" Lucy advises.

"Yeah right, I rather be tied up to a tree" Levy comments. "He and I obviously live in two different worlds". Still she couldn't help but think of a what if.

A ding comes from Lucy's phone. Looking at it she looks surprised. "Look at that someone texted me about your wallet." she comments showing Levy the text.

Unknown #: hi we meet earlier today, I have your wallet, would you like to meet up tomorrow so I may return it to you?

Only one person was nice to her the entire time, that guy with the white suit. Grabbing Lucy's phone she texted an address of a bar she always went to, telling him to meet her there around 11 at night, it would be when she got out of work. Her schedule was a little different from everyone else, since she was also a ESL teacher once a week.

"Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name" Lucy begins to sing immediately Levy places the phone down swinging a shoulder around her best friend

"Cause I found me a better lover in the UK" she joins along. Laughing they take another chug of their bottles.

Three quarters of the way through the bottle, Levy places her bottle down, her face was red showing how tipsy she was. "Drunk already", Lucy question only for her to slightly shake her head. Picking her bottle up again Levy chugs the last bit sticking her tongue out to let the last drop land on it.

"All gone" she says in a playful voice before dropping the bottle on the rug and laughs. Lucy laughs with her, giving Levy a chance to swipe her drink and chug it to. Rolling her eyes she jumps on top of Levy and snuggles up next to her. "Levy, let's go dance" she comments. Nodding Levy continues to chug the drink until it finishes. "Get dressed we might get some drinks on the howsee if it's not to laate" Levy attempt to say only to laugh at her slurring.

Letting her drunken thoughts take over she closes her eyes. Things were actually hard for both of them. For them to have found each other as best friends is what help them pulled through.

Lucy's parents expected nothing but perfection out of her. As an only child she was often alone and was now scared of anyone leaving her. She had to always be composed and grew tired of never being able to be herself. She was a runaway and now she has a sweet boyfriend and Levy to hold onto, along with her growing independence.

Levy on the other hand came from a reckless path. Her parents lack the qualities to be called parents. They were selfish, aggressive, and manipulative. They did okay at raising her as a child by making sure she went to school and had a meal in her stomach. But as she grew up they became less dependable, and all their "friends" that came in and out of the house, weren't friendly. Her parents habits in some way have become her habits. Her nightmares were no longer so horrible, as she recalled that old life. She was reckless and impulsive but she'd rather live this life that she has built, rather than to be stuck in a place where she was constantly undermined or abused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there anything else I can get you"? She asked her table. They waved her off and she turned around pulling the empty bottles of beer off her tables.

She had a slight hangover but it was manageable and if anything only made her push for more tips. She wanted to start pushing forward with becoming more financially stable. And this job would do good if she just kept at it and ignore all the side comments the customers threw at her. Even though she declined having Droy help her out, Cana went out of her way and made sure the security guard was never more than a quick walking distance away from her as she served her table.

Pulling up to another table she bent over in a sexual manner hoping to draw more attention. Normally she dislike having to show excess sexual appeal. But circumstances do change things. Tonight was finally a good night and she planned on making the best of it. She caught a couple of eyes ogling her breast. She might be a small girl, but she knew full well she had the full package. A small smile towards her customers and she turned away grabbing the empty bottles from the table.

Finding Lucy at the bar she placed the bottles downs. "hey lu, you okay?" Levy questions her friend who seemed obviously nervous. "Ummm, I think it's time I tell Natsu about my job here" she says looking over her environment. "it's not like I'm the one prancing around naked, so he shouldn't take it so badly right?" she says fidgeting with her bunny ears.

Throwing her arms around Lucy, levy grabs the bunny ears out of her hands, placing them back on her head. "you weren't shy before, don't be now" she says "if he can't handle all of your the things in your life, then he shouldn't be around"

Lucy smiles but then grimace again "it's not that easy, and you know it, this isn't exactly our dream job" she tells her. "no, but if it's help you build the money to achieve your dream, then that's all that matters" levy was very matter of fact about the situations. She knew guys would think negatively about her job. So she understood Lucy feeling. But they had a good amount of money saved up to make it all worth it. "you're right, after all this is where we became friends, as weird as that sounds" she giggles grabbing her cocktails she had ordered for her table.

Lucy was once up on stage, and when she was suppose to come out, she took on step out in her costume and was in tears. The men very rowdy that night seeing a new piece of meat, and she immediately went backstage to change her clothes and quit. Levy saw her on stage and normally would ignore the drama, but that night she decided to be nice since her shift ended early.

Going back stage she went to check on Lucy who threw herself on Levy and cried about being alone and scared. Once Lucy calmed down Levy took her home and Lucy was thrilled that someone could be so sweet to her. Lucy explained her life story and then connected with Levy as best friends from then on. The next day Levy convinced Cana to give Lucy another chance as a serve like her, and since then that two had finally help supported each other dreams. Lucy wanted to be a veterinary, and Levy wanted to be translator. So school and work took up a lot of their time.

"exactly and look at how much I love you" Levy exclaims pinching her cheek for added affection. Lucy sucks her teeth, slapping her hand away, but levy just laughs in response. "come on girl work your magic" Levy provokes Lucy. "I'm feeling pretty good today about my tips" levy says winking.

Taking on the challenge Lucy grabs her tray and very seductively walks over one of her tables. Immediately Levy regrets the challenge knowing she was gonna lose. She might have a good amount of her assets for her size. But Lucy was an hourglass blond, with blue eyes and an innocent looking smile. Levy on the other hand had blue hair that was cut into layers just above her shoulders. Her eyes were big and bright but she always had a baby face, which mean her being sexy was just not in her.

What started off as a good night quickly escalated into much more. There was a heavy crowd for some reason, and the money was practically being thrown in the air. Levy had to quickly double her pace as she ran around trying to cover all her tables. Lucy jump ontop of her. "they bought me shots!" Lucy squealed. Levy pulled her off a stern look on her face. Lucy on the other hand was a flushed pink and giggling. "you know you can't handle shots!" levy scolds her but Lucy only response by blowing her a kiss. This was gonna be a long night. Looking at the cash she had stuffed into little apron only showed it would be worth it.

* * *

"come on quit yapping and eat up" Levy scolds her as she shoves the fries in Lucy directions. Lucy stares at her hard as if trying to focus on what she just said. "what?" she laughs almost tipping off the chair. "you need something in you stomach" levy tells her grabbing a fry to two and actually shoving it into her mouth. Pulling away in disgust Lucy sticks her tongue out. "gosh you are so rude" she comments and then leans back in her chair taking a deep breath. "I'm sleepy" she says closing her eyes.

Lucy had over estimated how much she could take and was now drunk. Once their shift ended they headed to a 24/7 Cafe not too far from their job. That way she could have something in her stomach, she was going to regret those shots in the morning. Standing up she is about to pull Lucy from the booth.

"hello, ?" someone called out to her. Turning around she immediately located who called her. It was that guy she had crashed into at the restaurant the other night. "Umm hi" she comments surprised to see him there. "I believe this is yours" he tells her pulling out a small wallet. She had completely forgotten that she had told him to meet her after her shift. She was pretty drunk when she texted it.

"oh thank you, but you didn't have to wait so late into the night" she says grabbing her wallet she opened it. A small note was sticking out. It was a small post it when Lucy's number and the letter L to show it was Lucy. But anyone could have mistaken it to be her number. That's probably how he was able to get in contact with her. "thank you so much" she says again with a quick bow.

This guy was obviously a good foot taller than her. His long black hair now tied up into a bun. He had on beige dress pants and a red button up shirt. The shirt was opened revealing a black undershirt underneath it, that casually showed tense muscles and the formation of his pecks. The piercing still where she had last seen them.

He nods looking towards Lucy. "is your friend alright?" he questions looking at Lucy. Levy look back to Lucy who was now sliding down into her booth into a sleeping position. "Yeah she is fine, just you know, night life" she comments waving it off. Turning to her phone she quickly calls a cab before turning back to him. "I should really get her back home" levy says grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her upright. "come on Lucy, to bed we go"

It was moments like these that levy hated her height. Even though she could sit her up there was no way she could bring her into a cab much less into their apartment that had a walk up. "at least try to stay awake" she scolds her pulling her into a sitting position, only for Lucy to slump back down. The taxi beeped outside letting her know it there. "shit the cab" again she yanks Lucy into a sitting position, which she finally stays in but is not waking up at all.

"would you like some help?" he comments tapping her shoulder. She is about to shake her head no, but the taxi beeps again getting impatient. "oh okay, please, if you don't mind" she asks Stepping aside. In a swift motion he grabs Lucy in a bridal style as if she weighed nothing. "right" levy says and she leads the way to the cab. Getting inside the cab first she makes space for Lucy to be pushed beside her. "she isn't going to be up anytime soon" he comments sliding Lucy next to levy, and then seating himself down as he closes the door.

Levy looks at him shock as the car makes its way to her house. "um you don't have to go out of you way to bring her back with me" levy explains. "it's fine I'll just take a cab back afterwards" he explains. "besides you couldn't even sit her up, I doubt you will be able to bring her into your place."

Damn he was right, it was nice of him to think about it. Or he was probably a killer and will waiting for a chance when it shows up. The ride back was quiet, ever so often his phone would ring and he would reply back. But besides that it became a little awkward for her.

Once at their address, levy steps out to help with Lucy, but he manages with ease. Turning around she decided to stick they key in the door knob, without turn it. "it's okay I can take it from here" she explains leaning her back against the door as if she shield him from going in. He looks at her a little confused then nods standing Lucy up on her feet. Still out like a log she falls to the floor, or would have if levy didn't rush to catch her. But the sleeping blond was still too heavy for levy and she struggle to stay standing. "are you sure you don't need my help, I'm not a serial killer, if you are worried" he explains as if reading her thought.

She was soo gonna kill Lucy tomorrow. "okay fine just the couch" levy explains shoving Lucy's dead weight back into his arms. Opening the door she leads him inside and to the couch. Immediately Lucy reaches for the closest pillow she could find and curls into a ball. She can't stand but she can do that!

Looking back at him she smiles bashful "Umm thank you, I could show you where the door is" she says quiet nervous. Nodding he turns around making his way to the door. "pleasure to see you again levy, I hope I didn't intrude, you seemed like you needed hell was all" he explains once outside and down the stairs. Maybe she was too quick to think the worst. "wait, Umm, thank you for the wallet and for helping her, what's your name?" she questions

He turns around a small sincere smile on his face. "gajeel redfox" he says. His smile was very adorable. Like that kind of man that doesn't smile much so it would be a rare thing to see. "is there anything I can do to take repay you for your time?" she questions him. His smiles gets bigger "yeah, have dinner with me". Damn maybe she it was best if she stuck to her first thought. "uhhh" she did find him attractive and did hell her out. But it took her this long to even know his name. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know you" she replies getting ready to explain herself.

"that's what dinner is for" he comments hailing a cab that was driving by. "I work during the night time" she replies again faster than thinking. "see you tomorrow at 11 then, for brunch, I'll pick you up" he says and gets into the cab leaving no room for rejection. Well shit…. That just happened.

Going back into the house she locks the door. Lucy still fast sleep on the couch and cuddling with the pillow. Sucking her teeth she threw a pillow at her and went to bed. She didn't want to admit she was curious to know who he was.


End file.
